


I need you to hate me

by lilpuffs3



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Au where Galo remains at the lake with the burnish, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lio is a bitch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilpuffs3/pseuds/lilpuffs3
Summary: In which Galo after being captured by the burnish at the lake, helps them and befriends Lio.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	I need you to hate me

"Meis, Gueira." Whispered carefully Lio, drawing his right-hand men's attention.

He didn't want to wake up the rest of the burnish, it was late, and they absolutely needed rest.

Lio and the burnish were hiding in the cave of this lake for at least two weeks now, and he decided that they would remain there for still a day, leaving to sunrise.

"Yes boss?" Asked Meis, coming closer with Gueira, sitting near Lio, on a large and dusty rock.

"I need you to take the lead, for some hours, I'll be back soon." Explained Lio, fixing his hair, he  _ was _ worried, and he hated to be so troubled by something that, in the first place didn't had to happen, if only he wasn't so weak.

"It's for him right-" Asked Gueira, without thinking too much, regretting immediately his choice of word, and also because Meis gave him a nudge to make him stop talking.

"Yes boss, you can count on us!" Exclaimed softly Meis, trying to reassure his boss, he knew this was important for Lio, and he didn't want to  _ ever _ ruin this for him.

"Okay" sighed Lio, standing up, and watching for a last time the burnish, they were sleeping together, very close to each other. "And yes, it's for him" simply said Lio, waving at his friends, before leaving the cave. 

He walked some minutes through the trees, before reaching their usual meeting point.

"Lio!" Exclaimed Galo, on his motorcycle, waving at the burnish, he had his jacket on, and a backpack.

"Shhh! Uh- keep your voice down!" Lio wasn't used to people like Galo, burnish needed to hide, and they couldn't make this much noise, but Galo was incredibly  _ loud _ , full of life, it surprised Lio everytime.

"Sorry, sorry" the boy smiled, handing Lio something.

"What's this?" Asked Lio, leaning against Galo's motorcycle, he knew it was a candy, but he learned to be sure of what he ate.

"A candy! I have some energy bar too!" Said Galo, coming closer to Lio.

He wanted to help, he hasn't had the courage to ask Kray about the burnish, yet. But he wanted to help Lio's people so bad, he felt connected to him, somehow.

"we need to stop." Exclaimed Lio, too harshly.

"Uh? What do you mean?" Asked Galo, confused and surprised by Lio's tone.

"Galo, we can't hang out like nothing happens between our people." Said Lio, trying to reason with Galo.

After they first captured Galo at the lake, he seemed interested in helping him and the burnish, and in the end, Lio let go the boy, and he was surprised when the day after he came back, with food and blankets.

And then, they started to hang out, at night, when he came to help. 

Lio loved Galo's company, but he couldn't afford to risk this much, and mostly, he couldn't bring himself to let go Galo once they needed to leave this hideout, so he needed his new friend to  _ hate _ him.

"Lio-" Galo tried to speak, but he was quickly interrupted by Lio.

"No, you heard me Galo, we need to  _ stop _ ." Said Lio, defensive, even if Galo was just trying to speak with him.

He avoided Galo's gaze, he couldn't bring himself to see his friend's broken puppy eyes. But this was necessary, he needed to protect the burnish, but also him, what was gonna happen if someone saw Galo with Lio? He simply couldn't put Galo in this kind of danger.

"I'm sorry if I've said something wrong, i promise i can help!" Galo Exclaimed, you could hear the distress in his voice, he wanted so bad to be with Lio, he didn't knew why, yet. But he didn't want to lose his new friend.

"Galo-" for a moment, Lio almost apologized, watching for some seconds Galo's eyes. "Thymos, don't test me. We don't need your help, and we don't need  _ you _ " says Lio, forcing himself to be hostile, aggressive.

"Lio, I know I'm not a burnish, and- and even if you don't need me I'll come with you!"

"What? No Galo-" Lio's plan wasn't going exactly like he wanted, Galo was so determined to be with him?

"I don't care! I just want- I don't want you to get hurt." Even if broken by Lio's words, Galo didn't want to let go his new friend, they had been together for a few weeks, but if someone needed his help, it was Lio.

Galo moved closer to Lio, he wanted him to understand that he wasn't gonna let go easily.

"Galo you can't come with us! You're a human and I can't always protect you!" Said Lio, raising his voice, and pushing away Galo, still carefully.

"I don't need to be protected! I can  _ help _ , even if you don't like me anymore!" Galo was trying his best to not choke on his words, he felt a lump in his throat.

"Galo I-" Lio sighed, he looked down, he was more than sorry. He hurt Galo, didn't he?

Sure, that was his plan from the start, but his heart felt  _ heavy _ at the thought _ , _ Galo was so gentle, sweet and Lio treated him like he was nothing, like dirt. He deserved to be told the truth, at least.

"I like you, a lot Galo, you make me so happy, but I just can't let someone hurt you"

"What?" Galo was trying hard to not sound angry, he wasn't a person that cries easily, but he was disappointed, hurt by Lio's inconsiderate and wounding words. He thought he was his friend, he just wanted to protect him and his people.

He was willing to  _ leave _ his  _ family, _ and everything he had worked for in his life, all for him and he didn't knew why he was so attached to him. 

But he couldn't  _ really  _ be mad, at Lio, he probably had done the same, so he sighed, and looked carefully at him. 

"Hey, it's okay, I'm not gonna get hurt."

"You're- you're not mad?" Asked Lio, both surprised and unsure.

He was  _ certain _ that he had treated Galo so bad that he couldn't see him like a friend, anymore.

"I'm sad Lio, not mad" Explained Galo, softly embracing Lio, they never hugged, not really. Lio wasn't a fan of physical contact with human, and Galo didn't blame him, but he trusted his friend.

Galo noticed that he craved physical attention sometimes, even if subconsciously, so he always made sure to brush his hair, o play with his fingers, in those moments.

"I'm so sorry Galo, I should have told you the truth…"

"Truth?"

"We're leaving tomorrow Galo, and you can't come with us." softly said Lio, playing with Galo hair.

"Yeah, I know.." whispered Galo, holding tight on Lio.

"You know?"

"I was desperate before, I just wanted to be with you. But If i disappeared, they would search for me, and then… they would find you."

"I'm sorry Galo, I wanted to be with you but-"

"We can't?" Asked Galo, interrupting his friend, knowing well what he was gonna say.

"We can't." Lio, was actually shedding some tears. 

"Hey, don't cry, okay?" Smiled weakly Galo, trying to reassure Lio. "I'm sure we're gonna see each other soon, just- protect your people okay? And stay safe."

"I always do it, dummy. And you try and help more people okay? And stay safe, don't throw yourself in the flames anymore."

"I can't promise anything, you know" teased Galo, squeezing a little his friend.

"Galo." Warned Lio, like he used to do when his friend tried to do something stupid.

"Okay, I'll be more careful." Galo smiled, but he seemed troubled by something. "OH! WAIT-" he broke the hug, and took his backpack, handing it to Lio. "I've brought some food and medicine, I know it's not much but-"

"It's perfect, thank you." Smiled Lio, and after taking a breath, he kissed Galo on the cheek. "Yes, thank you very much.."

Galo was blushing, Lio  _ was _ beautiful, was smart, and sweet, and even if they don't get the chance to see each other ever again, he's happy, because he found someone to love.

"Lio? Can I sleep in the cave today? So I can say goodbye to you, tomorrow."

"If you like, but you need to know that Meis and Gueira are gonna make fun of us." Smiled Lio, he was happy, because finally, there was someone out there, to wait for him with a smile.

"Oh like always?" Laughed Galo, as they made their way through the trees.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I think I'm kinda improving, so I'll continue to share fics about them. Thanks for reading!


End file.
